That's When I'll Tell
by Moosecoo9
Summary: A series of oneshots for Loe.
1. Transylvania

**I heard this song recently and fell in love with it. I know it might not be my bestest work EVER but I just needed to**

**get a oneshot about this out. All the members of McFly have been changed to JoBro's.**

**Summary: Lilly's changed for the worse. Nobody's been able to help her so far, but would a dark haired muscisian be able to?**

Lilly lay on her bed, writing. She didn't know what she was writing, but she just needed to write. She used writing as an escape from the real world. She wasn't the Lilly Truscott 'skater-girl-Lola-Lufnagle-international-jetsetter-Hannah-Montana's-best-friend' anymore. She was Lilly Truscott 'lonely little slut.'

When she was 17 she had had to move to New Jersey after her dad dying. Her mom, not being able to recieve child support anymore, decided to move to a small house in the middle of nowhere New Jersey right next door to...The Jonas Brothers. There was Kevin, who didn't like her at all. Joe, who had an odd fascination with her. Nick, who didn't know what to think of her and Frankie, who was quite scared of her.

She looked at the window, feeling someone watching her. She was a figure duck and she stood up, going out to her balcony. "What do you want Jonas?"

"Whatcha writing?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"No but-"

"Exactly, goodbye Joe." She went to walk back to her room when she felt a hand grab hers and a figure land, very clumsily, on her balcony. She mentally cursed whoever designed the houses to be so close together.

"What?!"

"Just tell me what you're writing?"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I do."

"No. You don't. Now buh-bye," she said as she pushed him back onto his own balcony, with him almost losing a toe, and went back into her room, locking the door to her room. She draped the curtains and went to take a shower with the bathroom attached to hers.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Joe watched as he saw the drapes close and Lilly head to her bathroom. Quickly, he limped to his mother's room and grabbed a hair pin, saying a quick: "Hi, bye mommy!" He got back to his room and climbed onto his balcony, then hers. He took the pin and tried to unlock the lock Lilly had. He heard a snap and then jumped up, pounding his fist in the hair. '_Thank you J.ON.A.S.!'_ He thought, before entering her room.

It was different then expected. It looked like any other teenage girl's room. White walls, pictures all over the place. Except the pictures certainly weren't recent. They all had pictures of what Joe guessed to be, three 14 year olds. Some were younger, and some were just of a blond girl and a brown haired boy, but none that looked like Lilly had looked today. He made way over to her nightstand, which consisted of letters all addressed to Lilly Truscott from either a Miley Stewart or an Oliver Oken, some even from a Jackson Stewart.

He heard the shower turn off and cursed, looking for her notebook. He didn't know what it was, but he needed to see it. Finally finding it, under her mattress, he ran out of the room, closing the drapes over the door and closing it, just as the doorknob turned. He landed in his room and flipped open the notebook, reading all of the entries carefully. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he desperately wanted to figure Lilly out. After closing the book he just sat and thought for a minute. The Lilly Truscott he knew, or thought he knew, wasn't anything like he thought she was. He thought was, quite frankly, a rude, annoying girl who kissed anything with a meber. But she wasn't. Lilly Truscott was a misunderstood, lonely, kind girl, who missed her friends and being who she was before she moved to New Jersey.

Joe remembered how they were performing at a small venue today and sat up, ripping a page from her notebook, just as the doorbell rang. He grabbed the notebook and opened the door to find none other then - Lilly Truscott.

"Hey Lil-lay."

"Give it to me."

"Give what to who and how?"

"Give me my notebook now."

"You mean this?" He said, dangling the notebook higher then her reach.

"Jonas!"

"What's the magic wooooord?"

"Please."

"Kay, here," he said, gently putting it in her hands. He saw her go through all the pages, making sure they were in there.

"Where's the last page?"

"Go to the Funny Guy's Joketorium today at 5 and you'll see."

She glared at him and walked away, slamming his front door, before leaning on it and letting a smile go across her face, just as Joe was doing the exact same thing.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly walked to the Funny Guy Joketorium. She'd never been there and didn't know what she would be in for. She knew they weren't going to be cracking jokes at her poem. They just weren't those types of guys, no matter how much Lilly despised them. She gave the usher her name and he led her to a table that was in the front marked 'RESERVED.' She felt a bit foolish sitting their by herself, not wearing any makeup, hoping nobody would notice her. She suddenly heard the microphone make a beating noise and looked up, finding Joe tapping the microphones. "1, 2. 1,2." He looked down at her and smiled and she returned it with a glare and crossing her arms. He just waved and continued onto the other microphones.

Finally after what Lilly suspected to be at least half an hour in what was really about five minutes, she heard music begin to play.

_(Joe)  
Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,  
Which all her hopes and dreams were in,  
She plans to run away with him forever,  
(Never to be seen again)  
Leaves a note and starts to choke,  
Can feel the lump thats in her throat,  
It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence._

We're sorry but we disagree,  
The boy is vermin can't you see,  
We'll drown his sins in misery,  
Rip him out of history.

(Nick)  
People marching to the drums,  
Everybodys having fun to the sound of love.  
Ugly is the world we're on,  
If I'm right then prove me wrong,  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong).

(Joe & Nick)  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop?

(Joe)  
Racing, Pacing,  
In the dark,  
She's searching for a lonely heart,  
She finds him but his heart had stopped,  
She breaks down.

We're sorry but your majesty,  
Refusing orders from the queen  
Results in a monstrosity.

(Kevin)  
(Remembers a voice and nears him sing.)

(Nick)  
People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.  
Ugly is the world we're on,  
If I'm right then prove me wrong,  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)

(Joe & Nick)  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop?

(Kevin's Guitar Solo) (Nick - With Piano)

(Nick)  
People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.  
Ugly is the world we're on,  
If I'm right then prove me wrong,  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)

(Joe & Nick)  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
(repeat 4 times)

(Joe, Nick & Kevin)  
People marching to the drums  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,

(Joe, Nick, & Kevin)  
People marching to the drums  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over  
(tell)  
(tell)  
When will this stop!

After the music stopped Joe walked up to Lilly, bent down, and handed her notebook page back to her.  
"I believe this belongs to you." And for the first time in a long time, Lilly smiled a real smile and responded with a, "thank you," and although it took three years for this to happen, Lilly Truscott had finally made her first friend in Wyckloff, New Jersey.

**Yay! I wrote a songfic for Transylvania! I dunno if the last sentence makes sense or not...but...it does to me! So ha!**


	2. Fences

**This just sorta...came to me in 3rd period today and all day I've been trying to figure out how to write it down, but - here ya go! And for the sake of it all: The Jonas Bros. know that Hannah's Miley, etc. Also, Lilly and Joe haven't met. OTIS and Joe have met though...there's a difference, watch. Thank's to MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 for telling me I posted the same chapter twice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...crap.**

_**I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be**_

I'm Joe Jonas and today I made a revelation. Today I found out I was in love with Lilly Truscott.

_"Lilly...what are you doing?" I asked the currently blue haired girl who had pie all over her face.  
"Well...Miley said it's not a pie. Miley said it was a facial pie..pie thing. So..I'm using it."  
"But Lilly...I said that when I was trying for you not to figure out who I was...It's a regular pie," Miley answered her gently.  
"Oh..." And with that, she took a finger and dipped it on her face, taking some pie and eating it. "Well it's delicious." I took some off of her face and looked at Miley. "Give your chef a raise."  
__**You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly five months and four days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly five months and four days ago, I met Lola Lufnagle.

_I heard a very loud ''eeeeep''_ _coming from the recording studio. I grabbed my brothers away from the food cart and walked in. I knew it was Hannah and I knew she wouldn't mind.  
"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you," Hannah sang as I grabbed a seat next to a girl with blood red hair. She turned her head and waved at me and turned back. Then she seemed to notice who I was and turned back toward me.  
"You...You're...JONAS!"  
"You like Rock Star too, eh?"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! JOE JONAS SAT NEXT TO ME AND ASKED FOR MY OPINION!"  
"I'll take that as a yes." Meanwhile, everyone had turned and stared at me and Screaming Girl over here. I laughed and smiled at them, grabbed her wrist, and led her out of the door, with her muttering: "oh my god joe jonas is holding my WRIST!" When we got out of the room I looked at her.  
"I'll wait for your moment to finish." She nodded and then started jumping up and down.  
"OH MY GOD JOE JONAS IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME OH MY GOD JOE JONAS IS LOOKING AT ME OH MY GOD JOE JONAS TALKED TO ME OH MY GOD JOE JONAS HELD MY WRIST OH MY GOD JOE JONAS IS WAITING FOR MY MOMENT TO FINISH OH MY GOD JOE JONAS IS LAUGHING AT ME OH-Wait...Why is Joe Jonas laughing at me?"  
"Because..your cute."  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, oh-pen wide  
Cause this is your night  
So smile  
Cause you'll go out of style  
You'll go out of style**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly five months and three days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly five months and four days ago, I realized Lola did not like being Lola.

_I walked to the signing area. We had to be there an hour before everyone started lining up. And here we were, an hour before everyone starting lining up. We saw Hannah come in, with Lola bouncing around, a smile attached to her face that for some reason didn't seem quite real.  
"Hey Hannah, Lola."  
"Hey Joe."  
"Hey Joejoe."  
"I have a nickname?"  
"Yes. I have decided that you have a nickname now Joejoe," Lola answered, her smile now being real.  
Suddenly a man appeared, tapping Hannah's shoulder. "Ms. Montana, we need you in makeup." She smiled and waved, then leaved. Lola stayed, but then got pulled by Hannah. She laughed, but frowned immediately after. In a way, it looked as if she was dying. _

I walked around, bored. Nick and Kevin had themselves entertained with...Guitar Hero. I wasn't into it right now and suddenly walked into a door. Typical. I peeled my face off of the door and listened for a second to a slow soft singing.  
"We can we can break outta here, jump on over there where the air is clearer. We can we can forget the pace words I don't know, become a broken chain, yeah, la la la la la la la, good and broken." I laughed and peeked into the room. There was Lola, sitting on her skateboard and rolling back and forth, not lifting her hands off the floor.  
"Like, oh my god! It's Lola Lufnagle!" I mocked. She looked up at me and laughed.  
"Yola, it's Lola." I laughed. She stopped for a second and looked at me, and laughed again.  
"So how is Ms. Lufnagle doing on a day like this?"  
"It's awesome! Yeah...sitting here and watching Hannah sign autographs to a bunch of kids...Fun fun!"  
"Well why did you come then?"  
"Because I'm Lola...and have to."  
"Fun fun." 

_**If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly four months and 23 days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly four months and 23 days ago, I decided Lola Lufnagle was my best friend.

_"So...wait...what?"  
"I thought you played wiffle ball before. You've played almost every sport in the world."  
"Yes..but those were sport's I've heard of."  
"Right. Well wiffle ball's just like baseball or softball, but you can do it indoors or in a backyard or something."  
"Oh."  
"Kay, you ready?"  
"Joe...where's the ba-"  
"1...2...3...5."  
"Joe..baaat. Ow! That was my head!"  
I smiled and ran over to her, grabbed her from the back around the waist.  
"Yola Lola." She laughed and tried to run away, failing. She kept trying and yet she kept staying in place.  
"Having fun?"  
"Well...this would be very more easier if you let go."  
"But then it wouldn't be fun for me."  
"Hmph."  
"Butt face."  
"Stinky McStinker."  
"Loser dumb butt."  
"Rawr." I jumped up and ran, screaming like a girl. She ran around and chased me until I felt something cold on my head.  
"I'm wet."  
"Good observation." I turned around to what made me wet and saw her holding an open and now empty water bottle.  
"You made me wet."  
"Good observation." _

And that is when I decided Lola Lufnagle was my best friend. 

_**Don't look up **_**  
**_**Just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
**__**Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly four months and 22 days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly four months and 23 days ago, I learnt Lola Lufnagle was not Lola Lufnagle.

_"SING A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY SONG SING A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY SONG SING A HAPPY HA-Hi Lol...Oops..you're not Lola. Sorry." I was about to turn and continue to my skipping and singing along the concert hall when I heard a 'shh' and felt someone pull me into the room.  
"Whoever this is..I know Tai Chi! I even made a Youtube video about it! Kevin went all Napoleon Dynamite and Nick had a spaz attack!"  
"Joe! Shut up!"  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Lola!"  
"Lola does not have blond hair. Lola has many different colored hair, but does not have long blond hair."  
"Lola doesn't. But the person who plays Lola does."  
"...Huh?"  
"Hi Joe. I'm Lilly Truscott also known as Lola Lufnagle."  
"I'm confuzzled, explain."  
"Okay well Hannah's my best friend right?" I nodded. "Well I wanted be her roadie and stuff since it was Hannah freakin Montana, and she let me. But in order for me to keep a normal life without being bombared by: "Like, oh my god you know Hannah Montana!" I made up an alter ego, Lola Lufnagle."  
"...Oh. So you don't have awesomely colored hair that changes every other minute?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Cool. So your name's Lilly?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool." I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a body next to me.  
"Hey Lilly."  
"Hey Joe."_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, oh-pen wide  
Cause this is your night  
So smile, cuz you'll go out of style**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly three months and 16 days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly three months and 16 days ago, I released my second CD.

_"Joey! It's out! I see it! They have the boxes marked: Jonas Brothers!"  
"Where are you?"  
"FYE."  
"I'll meet you there!" I grabbed Kevin, Nick, and Frankie as we all sped to FYE. Our second CD, Jonas Brothers, was released today and we wanted to get a copy. Of course we could get as many copies as we pleased, but we wanted to buy ours. Soon we arrived at FYE and I hopped out of the car, seeing a lime green haired girl standing out jumping up and down, hugging the shelf-stocker.  
"Our CD!" I quickly grabbed one and joined Lilly in our shelf-stocker person hugging. Finally we let go and jumped over to the shelf. The woman looked at the CD then looked at us.  
"You're the Jonas Brothers?"  
"Yupp!"  
"Wait one second please?" We watched the woman go over to the CD area and grabbed another copy of 'Jonas Brothers'. She bought one and looked at me, Nick, and Kevin.  
"Can I have your autograph?" We smiled and agreed, each of us signing the CD. I wrote:  
To Ann, the totally awesome FYE girl! Joe Jonas  
I saw Lilly laugh just randomly and then I smiled, handing the CD over the woman, who then checked out our copy. We all thanked her and left the store.  
"Lola, got a ride?"  
"Nope. Took the stinky bus."  
"Fun fun. Want one?"  
"Sure, thanks."  
"Kevin, can Lola have a ride?"  
"You invited her without asking me?"  
"Well..yeah." He laughed and gave her a ride. We plugged the CD in and started singing along and acting like complete idiots.  
"I WOKE UP ON THE ROOF WITH MY BROTHERS! THERES A WHALE IN THE POOL WITH MY MOTHER!"  
"Wait, I don't know the words!" Lilly exclaimed. I stuck my tounge out at her.  
"You'll learn em."  
"Butt face."_

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin'  
So now let's see you walkin'  
I said let's see you walkin'**_

I'm Joe Jonas and exactly three months and 10 days ago, I made a revelation. Exactly three months and 10 days ago, I left for a tour with Hannah Montana.

_"But how long would you be gone?"  
"Don't worry Lils, it would only be about...3 months?" I heard Miley say to Lilly.  
"Wait...so I'm gonna be stuck with donut boy over there for three months?"  
"I'm sorry! I asked if you wanted to come!"  
"Stupid mothers." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. I heard Big Rob come out and tell us all: "5 minutes!" Lilly looked at Miley and you could see tears form in her eyes. She started talking and then, they hugged each other. She walked over to Kevin and Nick as Miley went over to Oliver. After a few minutes of me awkwardly rocking back and forth on my feet she walked over to me.  
"Hey Joejoe," she said, trying to fight back the already formed tears and put on a smile.  
"Hey Lil-lay." We just stood there and looked at each other.  
"So...three months?" I nodded.  
"But there's calling, and webcams, and texting, and the occasional snail mail."  
"You're a dork."  
"But that's why you love me!"_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, oh-pen wide  
Yeah oh, oh, oh-pen wide  
Yeah oh, oh, oh-pen wide  
Cause you'll go out of style  
You'll go out of style**_

I'm Joe Jonas and today I made a revelation. Today Lilly Truscott died.

**So I sortaish like it. I think it's my longest oneshot ever. Yay! Took me all day to do it, yeah man. Haha.**


	3. Untitled

**Now did you guys really think I was gonna just leave you there? All of my reviews: wait she died? WHAT? Think of this chapter as a oneshot sequel to the last one. This is Untitled by Simple Plan, suggested by meh friend Kelly. POVs are gonna be changing. I'm not going to be continuously saying who's POV its in or anything.**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

I opened my eyes. Everything was white. I didn't see anything but a vast empty white room. Nothing in it. Nobody in it. Just white that went on forever. I don't know how I got here and I don't know why I got here. I just want to know why I'm here.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

I heard a sound. A distant, faint, crying sound. I couldn't tell who it was. Or what it was. But I knew it was there. Suddenly I wanted to get out. I wanted to leave this room. I wanted to know why I was here. I tried to open my eyes. It pained me to hear someone crying. All for me. I needed to get out.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

''Let me out!'' I screamed. Nobody heard me, I was sure of it. Move you stupid legs! Reach out to the person you stupid arms! Nothing moved. I gave up. How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes. I've realized that. But what did I do? What happened? I've got no where to run. I can't leave this room, I'm sure. I hate the color white. It's an ugly stupid color that shouldn't even be a color. I'm sick of this. I could still hear the person crying. It was getting distant. I tried to scream. ''Help, help!'' Nobody heard me.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

I heard a sound. A beeping noise. It was going slower and slower. I heard a scream, followed by more screams. I ran around, suddenly falling. ''Stop! No! Help!'' Nobody heard me. How could this happen to me?

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

I stop falling. I didn't land. I just stopped. I think back to a time when nothing ever mattered. Back to the days before I had my license. Before I became the eligible driver on the way home from a party. Before I got onto the highway. Before I car hit me. Before I fell unconscious. Before I came here. I think again. To the time when Lucas cheated on me. To the time when Matt didn't pick me up for the dance. To all the mistake's I've made.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I hear a voice. Slow. Distant. Fading. Crying.

"Lilly? Lilly it's Joe. Remember? Joey...Look..you got hit by a car. You were at a party. You didn't have anything to drink because you weren't thirsty. You wanted to come to a concert with me instead. But Miley asked you to come. Don't blame Miley though, she was the first one to help when you got hit. Anyways, you were the driver on the way home. Oliver was drunk and Miley was tipsy. You were passing through a green light and a car hit you from the same party. The driver didn't make the same decision as you. I don't know who it was though. They died immediately. Everyone else in their car are here though. Hurt like you. Miley and Oliver were okay though. Oliver's in ER and Miley just had a couple of scrapes and bruises. She helped you as soon as you got hit. She's a good friend, Lils. Your heart rate's slowing down. They say you're not going to last for much longer. But I just wanted to talk. To make sure everything's all right between us. I think you can make it through this, Lils. You're strong. You got right back up when you were learning that trick on the skateboard and fell. You laughed when I accidentally hit you really hard with the wiffle ball. I know that a car can't stop Lillian Emma Truscott from living. Nothing ever stops you. Well...that's it. I just wanted to say bye, Lils. I, um, I love you."

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I sat down. Joe. Joey. The guy who I challenge to races in the pool. The guy who I accidentally almost gave a concussion too. The guy who almost accidentaly gave me a concussion. The guy who I had known since I thought it would be a good idea to dress up as a guy. The guy who thought it was hilarious. He loved me. And I sat there and thought. Really thought. Like the kind of thinking you think when you're taking your finals at school and it's a life or death situation of going to the next grade kind of thinking. Except more. And I came to a conclusion. I loved him too. And as I tried to scream it out, I felt myself getting weaker. And as I tried to scream it out, I felt my heart beat slower. And as I tried to scream it out, I heard a friend's lyrics. 'When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone. Don't forget to hold on.' And I tried to hold on. But not all the time can you brush off a scraped knee and try all over. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to, you just can't hold on. Sometimes you have to leave your life untitled.

**Here it is! I love this chapter. I dunno..I think I did a good job on this. -proudness-. Okay so people! Instead of reviewing I have a big favor! At 8 eastern on March 18th, jonasbrothersfan (dot) com is having this big thing where you go to mtv and vote for wylmite, watch it, and comment it for trl. We're trying to make When You Look Me in the Eyes Number 1 on TRL! Right now it's at #5! If you love the Jo Bros, which I'm sure like..99 of the population does, you'd do this! Go to jonasbrothersfan (dot) com for more info. **


	4. Inseparable

**A/N: Ah. So I haven't updated in a while, huh? Sorry! I had a sudden burst of inspiration while learning to tune my old guitar. I took lessons for a month when I was like..7. So I have no idea what I'm doing, yeah. Anyways, Inseparable!**

**Disclaimer: This is depressing**

_Take my hand tonight,_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can stop for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

Lilly lay in her bed. She had been trying for exactly 2 hours, 14 minutes, and 7 seconds to sleep. With no success. She tried reading, warm milk, everything. But she couldn't get her mind off of one tiny matter.

Her best friend, Joe Jonas, was scheduled to start his 'Look Me in the Eyes Tour' the next morning. She knew she'd see him again. She knew he'd call her and talk to her all the time. But she also did know that now she'd have to deal with not having anyone to go to after another depressing day of school. She knew she'd have to deal with a day of walking through the halls dealing with _them_ without having Joe to talk to. And it was upsetting her.

Joe had been her best friend ever since the little performance at the beach. She had gone to get a smoothie real quick before going home and he met her, for real this time. Not as a boy who 'smelt really good'. They talked for a long time and exchanged phone numbers. Quickly after that, a strong friendship started. A little while later, Miley changed and began a, what she would call, friendship with Amber and Ashley. Whether or not they knew Miley's secret, Lilly didn't know or care, but she did know they had all ganged up on her. Miley, using all of her information on Lilly for the worse. So Lilly usually ended up calling Joe after a depressing day at school, went to Rico's, and then went to the beach, playing around.

But now, Lilly would have no one. Sure she could still call up Joe, if he answered. Sure she would still talk to him. But it wouldn't be the same. She changed positions for the 27th time that night and heard a tap on her window and Lilly, being the horror movie expert she is, crawled deeper under her blankets, despite the fact that the air conditioner was broken.

"_Lilly,_" she heard a noise hiss.

"_Lillian Ellen Truscott_," the voice became strained a little.

"_Lillian Ellen Truscott this is Joseph Adam Jonas reporting at two o clock in the morning to say open your window right now before I die!" _Lilly jumped up and opened the window, letting Joe come in from the ladder that fell, causing Joe to hold on to the balcony for dear life. He fell into her room, brushed himself off, and looked at Lilly.

"Yo. Sup?" At this Lilly burst out laughing and Joe had to calm her down.

"Lilly! Lilly! Liiiiiiilly," Joe said, trying to regain Lilly's attention.

"Okay! So! I was bored at two o clock in the morning and was all: 'Hey! Here's an idea! I'm gonna wake Lilly up and we can go do something!' Which lead me here," Joe informed her in a completely serious tone.

Lilly looked at him as if he were crazy. "You could have woken me up!"

"Did I?"

"No."

"See! I know you to well! I knew you'd be to upset to sleep so I came over here to take you somewhere. Now let's go," he said, getting off the floor and pulling her with him.

"Joe, I'm in my pajamas."

"Yeah so? Oh! I brought these," he threw a pair of purple slippers in Lilly's direction, which she swiftly caught.

"Your Barney fuzzy slippers!"

"Yupp! Now let's go!" They quietly got out of the room with Lilly showing Joe how she always got in and out, without causing near death stunts.

_You know when the sun forgets toshine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know, we're inseparable_

They got into Joe's car he had gotten after many many driving tests and finally recieving his liscense.

"I found this place yesterday and wanted to show it to you," Joe said, after arriving at the destination.

"A forest?" Joe laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah Lilly. I woke you up in the middle of the night to show you a forest."

"Well...this is you we're talking about. Anything's possible in that head of yours. And besides, I wasn't sleeping. So ha!" Joe stuck out his tounge at her and led them through the forest. After about five minutes of Lilly continuing to doubt Joe knew where he was going, he stopped, walked behind her, and covered her eyes.

"You suck."

"Yeah," he said in a proud tone. He walked a little further and slowly took his hands off of Lilly's eyes.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! Like the one in Twilight!" Joe had led her to a quiet, empty meadow that reminded Lilly exactly of the one mentioned in her favorite books.

"Yeah, it reminded me of you, I guess," Joe said, being extremely grateful it was dark and Lilly couldn't see the growing blush on his cheeks. Lilly hugged him which caused his cheeks to start representing the color of an apple.

"You're the bestestestest friend ev-er!" Lilly told Joe, paraphrasing the same thing Joe told Lilly when they first became friends and used as 'their thing'.

_We could run forever, if you wanted to_

_I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song, until the very end_

_We have done all these things_

"Lillicles!" Lilly turned around to look for Joe, which was a difficult task in the darkness. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, again, to find a face lit up by a flashlight.

"OHMYFUDGESTICKS! Joe!" She hit him on the arm and stuck her tounge out at him.

"I am mad at you."

"I sowwy Wiwwy," Joe put on his best pouting face.

"..."

"Wiwwy!!"

"..."

"Wiwwy?"

"Joe."

"Wiwwy?!"

"Tag." Lilly tapped Joe on the shoulder and ran full speed in the opposite direction.

"Wiw-Lilly! That's not fair! You're a butt!"  
"Stop complaining and get me!" Joe looked at him, standing in the same position, and Lilly, far away from him.

"Right..." and charged at her. She sqeaked and ran away. He managed to catch up to her and, before losing reach, wrapped one arm around her waste and pulling her closer to him, wrapped the other one around and pulled them both to the ground.

"You're it!" He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Lilly...your butt's on me." She stuck out her tounge at him and kissed him on the cheek quickly before standing up and taking 10 steps away for him to run away.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know, we're inseparable_

"Kevin, more your big butt."

"Nick, you're standing on my foot."

"Just take the picture already."

"I can't, you're standing on my foot!"

"My foot placement has nothing to do with your picture taking ability."

"It does when you're standing on my hand."

Nick grumbled and snatched the camera away from Kevin, getting into a picture to be able to take pictures of the blond girl and dark haired boy.

"I got one," Nick told his older brother, showing him. They both looked at it.

"Perfect," and before anyone could see them, they had run back into Kevin's car and were on their way back home to post a picture on their myspace.

_I would give it all_

_Never let you fall_

_'Cause you know, we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_'Cause you know, we're inseparable._

Lilly grabbed Joe's hand and looked at the time. The flashing light read a 1:47am.

"Joooe," Lilly whined.

"Lillyyyy," Joe mocked back.

"I'm tired."

Joe looked at Lilly, who was currently lying on the grass in the middle of the meadow and swiftly tucked his arms under her back and stood up.

"What are you doing to me?" A curious girl asked.

"You said you were tired right, we'll you can go to sleep now," Joe replied in a sweet tone. Lilly gave him an awkward hug, as she was being carried, and layed down, her head resting on the side of his shoulder. As Joe got to the car, he heard a faint breathing noise coming from the blond. He somehow managed to open the car door and sit her on the seat and buckled her up. He got in on his side and drove back to Lilly's house.

"Lilly, wake up, you're home."

"I'm not angry."

"What?"

"Never been angry in my entire life. Turn it off!"

"Lilly, you watch to much of our youtube videos. Wake up," he chuckled, lightly shaking the girl.

"Hi."

"Hey Lils. Welcome to Planet E-arth."

"Stop watching Lilo and Stitch. You're scaring me."

"As soon as you stop watching our youtube videos all the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just...how do I go up the vines?" Lilly playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed onto the vines, swiftly climbing them to get onto her balcony.

"Like that."

"Lillian Truscott, you are not helpful."

"Yeah..."

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know, we're inseparable_

Lilly walked over to her bed and layed down in it, not bothering to change into her pajamas.

"Night Joey bestestest friend."

"Night Lilly bestestest friend." Joe then left her room and went back to his house, falling asleep.

The next morning Lilly woke, happy and perky, until she realized what would be happening later that day. Pouting, she got out of her bed and onto her computer, logging into her MySpace. She saw how the Jonas Brothers added new pictures and clicked them.

"Oh. My. God." It was just a simple peck, but the comments...

**like OHMYGAWD they make such a kute cuple!**

**she needs to back away from my boyfriend NOW**

**isnt that the jonas' best friend, lilly? she's datin joe now? what are they called? loe?**

**omg joe, you two look so cute together!**

And that was only some.

(lilly/**joe**)

"**Hey Lolly Lilly."**

"Joe, have you added more pictures to your band's myspace recently?"

**"I don't think so...Lemme check...Lemme kill people, hold on."**

"Joe!"

"**They were spying on us!"**

"Oh who cares. But look at the comments."

**"-girl voice-like oh my jonas! you two look oh so k-ute together!"**

"So people think we're a couple."

**"Oh..."**

"I'll be right over."

And without bothering to brush her hair, teeth, or change out of her Barney fuzzy slippers from the previous day, we walked over to the Jonas household.

The sight almost brought tears to her eyes. A huge bus, suitcases, a family of six putting those suitcases in the huge bus.

"Hey," Lilly managed to choke out. It caught the attention of all the family members immediately. Denise gave her husband a look and the both ushered in the youngest Jonas, telling him Lilly will tell him goodbye soon.

"Hey Lils..." Nick said. "So.."

"I know you too did it," Lilly said, sticking her tounge out at the two brothers, to show she wasn't angry.

"Well I mean it's just so obvious! You two were meant for each other!" Nick started going on, but had a hand placed on his mouth soon after.

"Bye Lils," Kevin said, giving her a one armed hug.

"Bmph Bibby," Nick said with a hand still placed over his mouth, giving her a hug as well. Then the two boys headed up to the bus, waving.

"Yo Joe."

"Yo Lilly."

"So three months, huh?"

"Yupp..."

"Joe..." He turned up from the very interesting spot of grass he was staring at and locked eyes with her. Without saying a word to each other they soon enveloped themselves in a kiss, quickly getting more passionate as anyone can after having six hours of sleep and preparing to leave each other for three months.

"FINALLY!" They both turned around to face a seven year old boy pumping his fist into the air and soon sticking his hand out to his eldest brother and recieving a five dollar bill in it. Quickly, Denise and Kevin Sr. came out of the house and ushered the boy into the bus, waving to Lilly.

"Well that was..."

"Aaaawkward," Joe finished up. Lilly laughed and enveloped in another kiss, knowing they were inseparable.

**Okay peoples, long wait, I know. But I have another song for this and then I'll work on INAP. I also am in the process of writing a Wizards of Waverly Place alexcentric oneshot, which I'll have up soon. I have a super big favor for you guys. I have to write a Young Authors story at my school and it needs to be a G-rated short story. Any ideas would be EXTREMELY appreciated and I'll do any oneshot you want, as long as I know something about the category. Meaning I can do HP, Twilight (Only up to New Moon though, haven't gotten to Eclipse), HM, and WoWP. I'm dead serious here, if you have any ideas I'll like...love you. Haha, jk. But seriously, please. I hate YA and I'm having total writers block for it. If I pick your idea, I'll write the oneshot, I promise!**


End file.
